The 76th Hunger Games
by BlazinBlaziken
Summary: Some of you may have read this on wattpad, but i was the one who wrote it, so i decided to move it to this site too ;) And please review, also ik the chapters are pretty short, so don't grind me.
1. 76th Hunger Games

"Katniss Everdeen is dead, along with her legacy, I herby announce, the Hunger Games are back, were we lost it last time, we are at the 76th HUNGER GAMES!" The loud voice os the newest president, President Flake, Prisident Snow's Great, Great Grand Daughter boomed over the television set., then screams started rising from all over the newly rebuilt District 12. Primrose, a very old 98 year old, great grand daughter of Katniss Everdeen was sitting on her porch, sobbing, people went to her and helped her take this news in, everyone knew that she would take the news hardest, due to her grean grandmother being the one who stopped this horror in the first place. But the most scared was young Gale, Katniss' Great, Great, Great grandson, who was age 12, he knew he was at risk of being in the Hunger Games. As the months pass, the time of the reaping comes, the small amount of children in district 12 was pitiful, having only about 50 people lining up. Then a woman came up on the stage, everyone know that she is a capitol, she walked up to the microphone, and said, "Welcome, Welcome, my name is Leness Feeff, i am district 12's reapor, so lets get it over and done with, so ladies first" eyes stayed on her as she walked over to a bowl with about 30 names in it, her hand slowly went in and juggled around a bit and pulled one out and walked back to the microphone, and shouted "Gabriela Fifola" a 15 year old girl walk out, and seemed to glare at her friends who were sobbing, she walked over to Leness who told her to stand nnext to her, she then walkd over to the male bowl and dipped her hand in, she then pulled out a namr, walked back over to the microphone and shouted "Gale Mallark", He slowly walked out of the 12 year old male section sobbing, it was obvious he didn't want to follow in his great-great-great grandma's or granpa's footsteps, but alas, he was forced to due to no voulnteers, he walked to Leness, and stood next to Gabriela, as he was told, they held hands and vowed to do their best and try to win for their distric.

They turned and walked into the Justice Hall and were sent to their rooms, they herd screaming outside as their family members were denyed access to visit them. They only stayed there for about 10 mins before they were ushed to the train, they were shoved in and were told to not bother trying to jump out to commit suicide, the train had high power shields around it, so they could basically walk on thin air. They were guided to the dining cart where they got to have some food, then to the TV room, were they got to watch the other reapings, they were thankful there were no careers this year due to it only just being brought back. They saw some large people from district 1, 2 and 4, they saw small people from 3, then thay saw avarage sized people from 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and 11, they decided to watch some tapes of previouse Hunger Games they had, they only had the 67th-73rd. They got the idea that they were brutal so they went to the back cart to try and make some ideas to wins, or come close to winning. The main idea going around was to leave the cornacopia till the first night, but they decided against this, and said that they would just run.

Afther the train ride was over, the reached the capitol, which was full of screaming fans, and the noise was defening. They got off and got pointed to their rooms, being from district 12, they got the penthouse, they met their stylists, for Gabriela, an woman who looked ghastly called neno, and for Gale, a man called Scoot, this man look normal, as far as the capitol goes. They guided us down to seprate rooms, Scoot sat Gale down and said "I have to make you look nice for ther betters, so i am going to adapt the cloths Cinna made for Katniss, and make them less feminen for you, so we are going for something that is commen in district 12, coal, fire, smoke, so we will have a jet-black carridge and horses, with glove that make the impression that they are on fire, and two small smoke machines in the carridge, and you two will wear a black brown each, with a cloak that has fake flames."


	2. Let the Games BEGIN

The Panem national anthem played and the chariots rolled out, when district 12 rolled out, the crowd screamd from excitment, smoke billowed out of the back, making the croud scream even louder. The chariots rolled into the plaze, Prisedent Flake walked to the microphone and started talking "Welcome, Tributs, to the 76th annuel HUNGER GAMES! This year is rather special, in the fact that there hasn't been a Hunger Games for nearly 50 years! But this year is NOT a quarter quell, so this will be a normal games, as we all know, there has been NO vaulnteers, which is not commen, but this year will be a large arena, but before we start, I will let you know, there will be disasters every 2 days, one in each quarter of the arena, so it takes 8 days to get all 4 disasters done. This is all i can tell you or we will have to re start the whole thing, but these hunger games will be harder and they will be the best Hunger Games since it started all those years ago!" She walked away from the microphone and the anthem played again, the chariots were lead to the exit and then the tributs lead to their rooms.

The tributs had finished the group training and went to private training, when Gabriella walked in, she waltzed over to the knifes and threw them with deadly accuracy, which made the judges applude, when it was all over, they went to the lounge in their room to watch all of the others scores, District 1: M:9 F:9 ,2: M:10 F:8, 3: M:6 F:7, 4: M:11 F:9, 5: M:5 F:7, 6: M:7 F:7, 7: M:5 F:4, 8: M:9 F:7 9: M:7 F: 6, 10: M: 8 F: 11 12: M:5 F:12. The games were closing, only 2 days out, Gabriella was the fave to win it, the least fave was the female from 7 and Gale. The hovercraft apperd to pick them up, the got their trackes applyed and were sent to the dome, they were taken under ground to their stylists, they were given their cloths for the match, and sent up in the tubes, they all knew, this is it, the games have started.


	3. Run, Or take the chance?

The pipes went up and the clock counted down, 30, 29, 28, 27, Gabreilla was twitching, she was getting poised to run for the Cornicopia, while Gale didn't know what to do, 15, 14, 13 ,12, 11, Gale decided he would take his chance and go for the weapon he trained with, he could only see one, the golden Katana was shining, he was poised to get it, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BONG, the bell went off, and hell broke loose, the first to reach the cornicopia was Gabriella, then Gale, he grabbed the Katana and a green pack, large in size, he then bolted to the west, he ran past a large tree, he thought about climbing, but decided against it, he could be found eaisly there, he kept running towords the west, Gabriella decided to stay at the cornicopia, she killed both from 3, and 1 from 2 and 4, she then ran to the west, aftter Gale, looking for an early ally. She was faster then Gale, she was following his tracks, trying not to leave any herself, she found him after a hlaf hour of running, holed up in an wide tree stump. "Gale, it's me, Gabriella, I do not want to kill you, I want to team wit you". Gale then poked his head out and said "R-really, I thought no one would"

"I've seen you use that Katana, I know that you will be deadly with it, and with my weapons we will be a force to be reckond with" She noticed a smile to rise on Gale's face and he then said "in my pack, i found two sleeping bags, three packs of crackers, a pack of dried fruits, five knifes, made for throwing and four water bottles, two filled, two empty."

"In mine, i have two night-vision goggles, a pack of water purifires, three packs of dried fruit, one knife, a guide to poisen berries and three packs of crackes, so we share, and make our supplies last?" She noticed Gale nodding so she smiled and gave him a pair of goggles, and a pack of dried fruit in return for a sleeping bag, one full and one empty water bottle and a throwing knife. "I will make sure the berries we pick are not poisen and that we have the water purified before we drink it.

As night falls, the Panem anthom played and the faces showed in the sky, the district 2 male, both from 3, the 4 female, none from 5-9 the distict 10 male and the district 11 female, Gale counted 6 dead, 18 alive, these games seemed not as deadly as ever, the croud must be braying for blood and they would soon get it, if President Flake was telling the truth, the first disaster would start tommorow at dawn. Night was nearly over, the disaster would be in affect soon, as the sun rose, smoke cae from the North corner, so they know, the disasters would be going from N-E-S-W, at first they thought it was a fire, but there were no flames, then something jumped, a large creture had hold of a trubute, it threw it up and billowed smoke, the tribute flew up and was caught, he was bitten in half, they hoped the careers get caught in one of those. They herd two cannon blasts, Gale stated, 8 down, 16 left. A twig snapped behind them, the district 5 female jumped out and challenged Gabrellia, while the 6 male jumped out the other side and challenged Gale. Gabriella thrust her spere towords the female, she jumped out eaisly and threw a knife, which missed by a bit, but the knife hit a tree and sliced threw it, Gabrellia was careful of the knifes now, she threw her spere at her, she missed by just a little bit, Gabrellia grabbed her sword and her make-shift shield and charged, three knifes got thrown, all getting the shield, but the tips were passing the thick wooden shield, Gabrellia ignore these and kept charging, the female did not know what to do, thought too late and got her head sliced off.

While this happend, Gale was in a fight with the district 6 male, sword against katana, Gale used the speed of the katana to slice, he caught the male off guard and dis-armed him, he then thrust inwards to slice off the head of the now dis-armed tribute, both heads dropped at the same time.

"We should get out of here" Gale states, so the aggreed and started walking towords the north, careful not to go into the smoke breathing monsters territory, when they decided to rest for a while, they herd a slight buzzing, they decided to ignore this.

-In the capitol-

"Hello, haha, my name is Ceaser Flickerman the II, these two from 12, they might go through to the end and have district 12 win one, but will they keep up, with Frush from 11 sneaking up behind them and Ferrwes amd Denss from 1 on the other side, if these 3 tributs decided to attack, 12 might not have a chance, and that low buzzing noise i here you ask about?, Well those are the deadly Tracker Jackers droaning, they cause powerful hullecanations, and in server cases, they can cause death, but they are at the top of the tree, these two are at the bottom, so they should be safe, is they don't anger them, haha, but ohh, whats this, Ferrwes has shot an arrow at the nest, what will happen here, lets watch."

-Back to the Games-

"Gale, look up, there is an arrow, heading for, what on Panem is that?"

"Gaberilla, move the other way, FAST!, they are Tracker Jackers, come on" They run the other way and almost run into Frush, he then said in a hushed tone "move, I am hunting the two from one, they killed my district partner" Gale replyed

"stay here, they launched an arrow at a Tracker Jacker nest, but when the Tracker Jackers clear we can hunt them, together" He notcied a sny look from Gabrellia but she said nothing, Frush gave a slight nod, so they waited, they herd the district 1 murmering, they decided to just attack now, Frush went first, then Gabrellia, Gale slowly went arount to the other side while they were holding off Thrush and Gabrellia, when a cannon blasted, and Frush fell done dead, Gale lept out with a battle cry and lopped off Deness' head, while Gabrellia stabbed Ferrwes' heart with her sword, three more down, "only 11 left Gab, 11 left." Gabrellia was slighty calmed by this, but she knew, at least 2 were careers, with one from 2 and from 4, unless they were the ones caught in the monsters.


	4. Now What?

The new day rose, Gabriella was on last watch, she couldn't see anything, Gale woke up, he digged around his bag for his water, he then drunk a few mouthfuls. When he finished they heard a twig snap a few meters away, they both rose their weapons as an arrow whizzed past a few meters from them, it hit a tree next to Gale. A girl jumped out, she was from 7, she pulled out a dagger and charged towards Gale, where her head was lopped off by Gabriella. A cannon blasted, then two more, now knowing it is the final 8, they knew it would get tougher.

-in the Capitol-

"well, we're down to the final 8! Anything can and will happen. See that the last two careers are starting to hunt down district 12, will the 2 male and female from 4 win against the two from 12? WELL LETS SEE!"

-Back to the games-

Gale and Gabreilla walked away from the dead body to not be any where near the body when the hovercraft came in, as they walked they heard something, they spun around and saw the last two careers, they charged in, Gabriella took the larger male from 2, while the famale took on Gale, swords clashed, spun and whizzed, Gabriella's shield was taking a beating, she couldn't see a chance to attack, when the district 2 male started to slow, she took a chance, she spun around at a great speed, got behind him and cut his head clean off. While this was happening, Gale was in a Katana v Katana combat with the female from 4, her Katana waas a longer silver one, it seemed lighter and faster than Gale's, Gale tried to defend a blow from one side, but it was a trick to leave his other side un-defended, the female pulled out a dagger, hidden up her sleave, and cut open his gut, laughing while it spilled out. Two cannon's blasted, Gabriella chuckled as she turned, she expected to see Gale standind, she saw Gale in a bloody hump, her draw dropped, she charged towords the district 4 female, she decided to run away from Gabriella, Gabriella decided not to chase, she ran and looked down at the body of Gale, she cried know knowing she was alone, her eyes went dark and she made a promise "Gale, I will win for you, I will fight in the honour of your memory, and your short life" As she stood up she saw dark clouds starting to cover the sky, she ran back to the camp, grabbed both packs and ran for shelter, just before a blast of thunder struck, she made it into a cave, as the thunder struck it started raining, but Gabriella noticed something odd about the rain, she looked closer and saw a pale green shade to it, she gasped and shot back now knowing it was acid. She quickly thought and remebers, the disasters were going to hit, but she had thought that they would hit west last, but she was thankful it was easy to survive from. She heard a noise from behind her, she wipped around, sword drawn, and slowly lowerd it, she notcied it was only a domestic cat, it mewoed and looked at her, Gabriella decided to give it some food, now that she had plenty. As it started to walk towords the food, Gabriella found that it looked like a normal old tabby cat with greenish eyes. She slowly put her hand out after the cat had finished, it purred and walked to her hand for attention.

-in the Capitol-

"Well this is new, an animal and a tribute be-friending each other, and there is a rule written here, if a small animal that wont kill anyone is friends with the victor, he/she can keep this animal as a pet!, now lets get back to the games!"

-Back to the games-

The cat seemed to love Gabriella, when a cannon blasted, Gabriella counted two shots, she then relized, it was the final 4. The rain slowed and then stopped, when a voice boomed over a speaker, saying:

"Tributes, there will be a feast at sunrise, at the cornicopia, this feast will have a pack for each district, since there is four people left, the disasters will stop, the feast will also include something special for each one of you, in each one of your packs, that will be all" Gabriella packed her stuff into one pack, and tried to keep the other as empty as possible, she padded it with Gale's sleeping bag and put her cat in it, she decided to call it Felix, Felix seemed happy, and purred, as he curled up into a ball in the bottom of the pack. She decided to extend the straps on her normal bag, so she could wear them both on her back, and Felix would get protection from arrows and anything else that is a projectile, as the night rose, she heard the Panem national anthem, she turned around to see the face of Gale in the sky. She ran to the cornicopia and hid inside of it, waiting for dawn, she decided to give Felix some more food so he could eat if he wanted, she also fixed a water bottle into a drinker for him. She slung both Felix and her normal pack back onto her back, and waited, as the sun rose, she heard a noise, it sounded like a machine, then a table rose, as soon as the table finished rising, she ran for the pack with "12" on it, she saw the others saying "4, 5 and 9" She just kept running, as soon as she hit the tree line, she turned, and saw 2 other girls and a boy fighting, the boy grabbed the "9" pack and ran, while the girls kept fighting, the district 4 female killed the 5 female and grabbed the two remaining packs and ran after the boy, Gabreilla knew she wanted them to fight in the final two, she thought "so be it" and ran down the the stream, she heard a cannon boom, she then remeberd there was no cannon when the female from 5 died, so this must be the final 3.


	5. The Finale

As the days passed, nothing happend, Gabriella knew that the people in the Capitol would be getting restless, and wanted the games to end, Gabriella sat and watched the rain pour down, like it has done for the past four hours or so, when a sudden BOOM shook the cave, she ran, put all her stuff in her pack, and Felix in his, just in time, ran out of the cave, when to more BOOMS shook the cave, causing a large cave in, when the Panem anthom played, she looked up at the sky, she saw the face of the district 9 male, the rain kept pouring down, when the anthom stopped, she herd a noise from behind her, she quickly ran up a tree, just in time, to see a bear look at the cave and wonder off, probably in search for a new cave, the rain kept pouring, when she next looked down, she saw mud and water sliding off the rocks, then a stench picked into her nose, she looked down to see a decomposing dear hooked on the tree, she thought this might keep the district 4 female away, but alas, the rain kept pouring, the flowing water got harder, and it washed the dear away. The water was getting contaminated when it hit the ground, as there was mud, and berries everywhere. She was thankful she could hold her bottle out in the rain and it would just fill up in a few mins anyway, the rain water was cool and clear, when she heard a noise, she looked down and saw that she was not the only won who was getting water off the rain, a large moose had it's toung out and was drinking the raindrops. She then heard a low buzzing noise, it did not sound like a machine from the Capitol, yet it was to low to be normal flys and to loud to be tracker jackers, she looked down and saw small greenish coloured objects, she knew that they were only Blow Flys, but she also knew, the longer they stayed hear, the more likely chance there was of her getting caught. The flys then just flew away suddnely, then she saw why, an arrow whizzed where they were, she climbed up quickly, and grabbed a spear, now armed with a spear tip from her pack, and poised ready to throw, it, when the girl from district 4 ran out, and zoomed up the tree Gabriella was in and stopped at the second branch, then a bear ran out and growled and stared up the females, it slowly walked away, then looked right at Gabriella, the district 4 female looked up, and nearly fell out of the tree, Gabriella threw her spear at the girl, sticking right into her leg, she screamed in pain, pulled it out, and shot an arrow, she missed by a large amount, she then pulled out her katana, Gabriella jumped climbed down until she was at the lowest branch, she jumped out, and used her sword to disarm her, she spun around, and hit her with the shield, the female was on the ground, picked up her katana, and charged in, she was attaking out of rage, so Gabriella had no trouble defending, after a few blocks, the female from 4 was thrown off balance, Gabriella took the chance and looped of the head from district 4 female, the cannon boomed and a voice over the loud speaker simply said

"This year's victor, the 76th hunger games, Gabriella Fifona from district 12." Gabriella saw a hover craft, she moved away from the body of the district 4 female then another one appeard, it lowerd a ladder, she climbed up it, and she looked around, a noise from behind her, she turned and saw the district 12 flag being put up, a orange flag with flecks of yellow and read, it was supposed to mean fire. She then saw the face of Gale put up next to the flag, she screamed, she ran into the next room and cuddled Felix, Felix purred, then someone walked into the room, patted Felix and told Gabriella to put him down, she did so, she also put down some milk and food, he walked to the milk, drank some then ate some food. She was usherd into a room, and spoke with President Flake, she pointed out how she did in the games, and there was a technological problem with the screens, she said "there was a technology problem with the gears and wires in the screen, it put up the picture of your dead tribute partner, the problem has been fixed, there was an un-know gear put in there, so it was taken out and put in the machince it was suposed to go in." Gabriella noded and she asked if she could leave, President Flake noded and she left. Gabriella ran into an Avox, she just brushed past her and walked into President Flake's room.

After about an hour of flying, they reached the Capitol, they were told to get off, Gabriella held Felix as tight as he would allow and walked to the room where they conducted the interviews, she was told, and was dressed into a new dress, which looke like it was based on the District 12 flag, she was ushed towords the room for the interview, when she heard Ceaser she knew she was there, she was told to walk onto the stage, before she did, she was told to do a spin before she sat down, she walked out and the appluse was frantic, the screams were ear-percing, before she sat down, she did a spin like she was told, the crowd got even louder, and when she looked down, she saw that the red part of her dress had fake flames, Ceaser was overjoyed and nearly bounced off the stage before controlling himself.


	6. Back to District 12

The flight seemed to flash by, Felix was taken away during the flight and tested on for any bugs, which he had none, so Gabriella got to keep him. The flight was smooth, when they got back to district 12, there was a slight party, with Gabriella's family, she ran into her father's arms, when she was jerked from behind, she turned to see the face of a peacekeeper, he pointed to the Justice Hall, so she figured she had to go there. She walked there, and was greeted by Leness, she was told that there was going to be an interview tonight and that she had to get ready, she pointed toworeds the newly built Victor's Village and was told to take the first one on the left. She walked in, and decided to explore, when she reached the living room, she noticed a coat hanger, hanging over the fire, with a black bag over it, so she walked to it, opend the bag and found a dress, red and yellow in colour; She walked up-stairs and tried it on, she looked in a mirror, and jumped back slightley as the dress looked like it was burning, when she looked closer, she noticed fake flame sparks, making the illusion it was on fire, she decided to take the dress off, so the flames don't burn themself's out.

She walked slowley to her kitchen, she made herself a tea, then turned on her TV, she knew all channels would show her hunger games, the first one that came up was the local channel, it showed her kills and when she won the game, she flicked through, until she came accross the Capitol channel, which was only available to the Capitol, the victors and the district mayors. It was replaying the whole Hunger Games, when it came to the feast part, it zoomed in on Gabriella, it then showed the kill, it then skipped over a few days, until it was the 9 male death. It zoomed in when the 4 female swung her sword, she lopped off his arm and then stabbed his leg, she walked back slowly, laughing, and said, "now you die, slowley painfully, and i find that retched district 12 skum, which will be easy prey, and win this hunger games." It then showed her running off, then it skipped to about a half hour before the tree fight, it showed two screens, one of Gabriella in her cave, the other of the 4 female running. Then it showed a third smaller screen, a close up of an explosive charge, Gabriella knew what these were, she looked up at her clock and decided to get changed for her inteview, she washed herself again and then put on her dress, just in time as there was then a knock on the door, she slowley walked down, opened the door and showed them to her living area for the intivew. They asked a few simpley questions, they asked to see Felix, Gabriella, called him, he came running to the living area and purred at the news people. They then asked what she felt when Gale died, she replied "i felt a mix of feelings, from anger to sadness, to rage then to vengence". They asked a few more, then they asked for her to twirl, she did so and the fake flames blazed light around the room, the news people were gob-smaked. They said they were done and walked out, Gabriella turned and ran into Mayor O'Harrl, the mayor of district 12. Gabriella asked how he got in and her replyed "I came when the news people were setting up, i got in during the time they were getting the camera, lovley dress by the way" they walked into the kitchen where Gabriella made herself a sandwhich and asked if Mayor O'Harrl wanted anything, he shook his head and said "i just want to congragulate you and ask you, if Gale didn't die, would you have killed yourself so he would win?" Gabriella nodded, and said "he had family and a life to live, i have no one, now I have Felix" he nodded and walked out, but before he left, he wrote something on a peice of paper and dropped it to the ground, Gabriella walked up to it and picked it up and read " _Gabriella, you have more to live for than you say, and you are never alone, ever, don't foget, all of District 12 are your family, and if you ever need help, it is only a question away, so please, don't forget us, and if you ever need someone close, you are welcome to_ _ **most**_ _places in district 12"_ Gabriella took this in, she then put it somewhere safe and changed into something more suited, she then walked to the tennis courts, she grabbed a racket and asked anyone if they wanted to play, she found only one person, who said yes, they played a game and kept a rally going for ages, in then end, gabriella won 7.6.4 to 6.3.6, they shook hands and walked off, Gabriella walked back to her house and slept.

*in the capitol*

There was busy streets everywhere, it was packed, everyone wanted something to remeber the hunger games, but there was one place where only one light was on, it was a large white mansion, where prisdent Flake lived, she kept watching the interview after the games, over and over, she smiled slowly, then turned off her TV, walked out to her garden of roses, where prisdent Snow was buried after Katniss Everdeen's heroic rebillon put a stop to the Hunger Games, but not for long, she dug up the coffin and poured a liquid over the coffin, she turned and the creak of the door opend, and Prisdent Snow rose, he growned and looked around, saw Flake and asked, "where am I?" Flake replyed, "you are home, but it has been about 100 years since your death, Katniss Everdeen is dead, so is her legacy, and the hunger games are back, and belive it or not, District 12 won, I have watched the interview many times, she is a lot like Katniss, but not in rebellion, she seems a pacifist perfered to Katniss, so arise you have once more, I think we should keep you secret, Great-Great Grandad." Snow smiled and nodded, lauging.


End file.
